musketeersfandomcom-20200216-history
D'Artagnan
D'Artagnan is one of the main characters in the series, The Musketeers. He is played by Luke Pasqualino. Biography While travelling to Paris, D'Artagnan and his father, Alexandre d'Artagnan, came to rest in an inn on the road. While taking their horses into the stable, the inn was attacked by musketeers, who shot his father. D'Artagnan survived, but vowed revenge on the one supposedly responsible for his father's death: Athos. After travelling to Paris alone, he stayed overnight in a local tavern where he met a beautiful woman. After spending the night with the woman, he awoke to find a bloodied knife stabbed into the pillow and he heard a scream from a nearby room where Raul Mendoza had been murdered. He was forced to escape and was chased into the marketplace. He stopped next to a young female in the street in order to kiss her, hoping that he would not be recognised. He wasn't caught, however, he received a scolding from the girl, Constance. Despite his forwardness, she agreed to hide him in her husband, Bonacieux's house. He paid an immediate visit to the Musketeer's home. There, he searched for a man name Athos, and after finding him, pointed a musket at him. Despite Athos' friends pleas to protect him, D'Artagnan was too overwhelmed by loss to listen. He fought all three of them together, until Constance arrived shouting for them to stop. He then witnessed the arrival of Treville with a troop of Red Guards who arrested Athos under the suspicion of robbery and murder. Under the pretense of finding justice for this father's death, D'Artagnan agreed to help Aramis and Porthos prove Athos innocent. He took the Musketeers back to the inn where he was attacked, where they found a body with two bullet holes, where there should only have been one. In order to infiltrate the Red Guard camp, D'Artagnan persuaded Constance to act as a damsel in distress to distract the Guard at the gate. Thanking her, he then proceeded to attack the camp, targeting Gaudet specifically for killing his father. About to kill the captain, Aramis stopped him, because the captain was needed to confess his crimes. However, caught unawares, D'Artagnan was attacked by Gaudet and he accidentally stabbed him. He celebrated with the others in the tavern when Athos was released and was asked to play a game of cards by Porthos.Friends and Enemies In order to practice his dueling, D'Artagnan's Musketeer friends persuaded him to partake in an illegal duel. In the midst of the fight, however, Red Guards arrived to break up the fight, and chased him through the woods. He was unfortunately caught and arrested. He was taken directly to the Chatelet and was given a cell with prisoner, Vadim. In an attempt to win his fellow prisoner's favor, D'Artagnan revealed his disgust for the Musketeers for failing to protect him from his arrest. On Good Friday, Vadim revealed to D'Artagnan that he had a plan to escape the prison. When he started having a fit, D'Artagnan called the Jailer who was fooled by Vadim and knocked out. As Vadim began his escape, D'Artagnan requested that he be freed too and promised that he would help Vadim in any way. When Vadim used the Queen in order to escape, he told Vadim not to hurt her otherwise they would kill him for sure. D'Artagnan escaped on horseback with Vadim and his accomplice, Felix. In Vadim's secret hideout, D'Artagnan was questioned whether he could be a spy or not. Vadim decided to trust him in the end. The following night, D'Artagnan awoke to see Vadim leaving the hideout to visit his mistress, Suzette Pinault. When Felix crept up on D'Artagnan from behind, he was forced to make out that he was visiting his own mistress, Constance. Traveling to Bonacieux's residence, D'Artagnan kissed Constance in front of one of the maids and was allowed to meet inside the house, much to Felix's surprise. At the meeting with the Musketeers, D'Artagnan told them all he knew about Vadim and his plans. Personality D'Artagnan shows great devotion to the people he loves. After his father was murdered he sought to avenge by finding his killer. However, his devotion is known to have weakened him, and he doesn't think or concentrate. In time of need, however, D'Artganan is an invaluable ally, who has a determined character. This helps him become devoted to the Musketeer cause and also brings him around to help Athos escape his execution. In terms of his feelings, he shows quite a naive, childish attitude. Sleeping with Milady de Winter, he portrays it as more of a playful encounter more than anything else. Also, in the presence of Constance, he has a flirtatious attitude, which Porthos had noticed. Relationships Alexandre D'Artagnan D'Artagnan shows great devotion to his father, and is more than distraught when he dies. His entire feelings of revenge are spurred on by this terrible experience. Constance Bonacieux After a shaky start to their relationship, D'Artagnan becomes quite friendly with Constance, and the fact that she helps him and the Mukseteers out, shows she has some devotion to him. At first, however, he doesn't identify her deeper feelings. Milady de Winter Their brief encounter and unfaithful end is what brought about his angered relationship with Milady. D'Artagnan felt cheated and hurt when he discovered that she had framed him. He told Porthos and Aramis about her and explained that he had unfinished business with her. Athos Initially, D'Artagnan showed great resent for Athos as he believed he was responsible for his father's death. However, when D'Artganan had partaken in Athos' release from the Chatelet, they instantly became friends. Porthos Following their shaky first meeting, D'Artagnan grows to like Porthos as a fellow soldier. They often play cards together and share a story or two about their relationships. Abilities D'Artagnan is an exceptionally skilled swordsman. He is rather agile, possessing natural cunning and a talent for tenacity. Athos is perhaps the only Musketeer to be able to match D'Artagnan's exceptional swordsmanship, according to the offical BBC Musketeer page, and D'Artagnan is able to overpower Vadim in their confrontation. External links References Category:Major characters Category:Musketeers